


Margaritaville (some people claim that there’s a demon to blame)

by SeeMeInTheShadows



Series: setting the course [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Sam Winchester, Drunk Sam Winchester, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Good Parent John Winchester, Stanford Era (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeMeInTheShadows/pseuds/SeeMeInTheShadows
Summary: With the help of Jessica’s kick-ass margaritas and a gift from a crazy ex, Drunk Sam saves the day.Stanford AU- Sam goes to school with John and Dean’s blessing. It's not perfect, but it works.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, John Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: setting the course [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141406
Comments: 12
Kudos: 134





	Margaritaville (some people claim that there’s a demon to blame)

Dean doesn’t regret the cell phone at all. Sure, it cost a pretty penny and can be a pain in the ass, but it’s damn useful on hunts and now that he has one he doesn’t know how he managed to get through most of his life without one. Sure would have been a hell of a lot easier, that’s for sure. Still though, right now, looking at the clock, he can’t bring himself to feel all that grateful.

It’s not the first time Sam’s called him drunk in the middle of the night. Half the country is three hours in front of California, timewise, and an buzzed Sammy can’t always remember that a very reasonable eleven at night for him is a slightly less reasonable two AM for Dean. Don’t get him wrong, Dean’s glad that the kid is having a good time; has friends he doesn’t have to worry about leaving until senior year and who will goad him into getting shitfaced. 

He doesn’t tell Dad about the calls because, well, if Sammy wanted to drunkenly call Dad, he would. Quite frankly it’s hilarious as hell and the last thing he needs is Dad putting a stop to it and complaining about the waste of minutes. Besides, he doesn’t need Dad and Sam getting into a fight over how Sam spends his free time. Bobby gets reports back that Dr. Roberts- a friend of a friend, who took Sam under her wing- is pleased (thrilled) with the research and progress Sam is making and already begging to keep the kid for grad school in two years. 

It has its downfalls though. Dean isn’t the only person that Sam drunk calls, and he can’t say he isn’t glad that Sam broke up with that Alexandra girl from freshman year. Too many accidental wrong numbers with messages that he does not need to think about. Like ever. He had to ask Bobby for some mind-scrubbing spell to get those images out of his head. 

And now. Dean is going to draw the line in the sand. He and Dad are chasing a werewolf in Iowa, and it’s five in the morning, three Sammy’s time. Nonetheless, Dean still carefully slinks out of the hotel room. No need to wake the beast (their father) unless necessary. 

Dean,” Sam says immediately when answers, and Dean already knows the kid is drunk. He’s listened to Sam say ‘Dean’ in different ways almost his whole life and he knows each and every one of them. 

“Sam, I swear to God there had better be a damn goo-”

“Brady is a demon,” Sam interrupts. He’s slurring his words, but that one was shouted to compensate. “Well, was a demon I guess. We...uh...exorcised him.”

“Is this a metaphor thing?” Dean asks, scrubbing a hand over his face, even as he goes back into the room and begins lacing up his boots. He shakes Dad’s shoulder, and instinctively ducks out of the way of the knife. ‘Sam,’ he mouths to Dad and John rolls his eyes. ‘Of course,’ he mouths back. “Like, are you taking your English class a little too far here? How’d you even find out?”

He puts Sam on speakerphone and his little brother’s muffled voice fills the room. “Well a couple of us were hanging out. We had had a test for Manners’ class and you know that her tests are bitches.”

“More like she’s a bitch,” Dean mutters to the room. Not all of Sammy’s calls come when he’s drunk. Most don’t, really. But if one thing had really changed during the spring semester this year it was...well realistically it was Jessica. But if two things had changed it was Jessica and the hell on earth that was Professor Manners’ class. Necessary for graduation, impossibly early in the morning, and harder than hell. Sam- who had never complained about school in his life- had nothing complaints about the woman, her teaching methods, the material, and especially her tests.

Something flickers across Dad’s face but he’s staring intently at the phone.

“Yeah,” Sam says. “So we were gonna come back to my place to unwind…” he trails off and Dean can practically see Sam bracing himself for what comes next. “We had the test papers so we were going over our answers- you know take a drink if you answered in the minority and couldn’t back it up.”

Dean groans. “You played a drinking game with a test? Sammy! Come on, man!”

“Is there a point, Sam?” Dad interrupts, clearly not as used to Sam’s drunken ramblings as Dean is. Still, this is a kind of important matter. Demons are BFDs- Big Fucking Deals- and Sam spends a lot of time with Brady.

“Dad!” Sam sounds offended and Dean grins. But he continues, “well Jess makes a really, really, really good margarita. She’s amazing,” he gushes. And, well, she was kind of offended that he wasn’t drinking it so she put it up to his lips and he screamed! I looked over and there was like...some smoke and shit. So obviously I figured out he was a demon. So there was only one option.”

“Which was to call your brother and me right away,” Dad says. He’s also slipping into his boots, throwing everything into a bag (not that much is out of it) and motioning for Dean to follow him out to the cars. “Because you know that’s what you do in that situation.”

“No!” Sam slurs excitedly. “I poured holy water into his vodka! Then covered him with my Devil’s Trap blanket! Told everyone that it was just him reacting poorly to the alcohol, and that I should put him to bed.”

After Alexandra, the idiot had fallen head-over-heels for some girl named Lauren, who had been really into crocheting and also fake neo-paganism. She had seen some of Sam’s notes on Devil’s Traps, decided that it was a sign from the stars they were meant to be together forever, and crocheted a stunningly accurate one onto an afghan for his birthday.

The relationship hadn’t lasted much past July, but Sam had kept the blanket. ‘It’d be a shame to waste it,’ he had shrugged. “They take a lot of time and money. Plus, could be useful.”

Dad had finished loading up the truck and was standing next to Dean, listening to the conversation and rubbing his temples in exasperation. “And then?” he grinds out.

“I exorcised him. Duh.” Sam says and Dean grins. The kid is so wasted. Ironically, still as sharp as ever. The kid had the best instincts out of all of them, and in this case the alcohol had seemed to dull any inhibitions he would have had about performing an exorcism on his best friend.

Dad looks murderous, but also proud. A look that is almost always caused by Sam’s misadventures. Turns out that that some compromise and a little (half the country’s worth of) distance was really all the two needed to be able to get along. Dean certainly wasn’t complaining.

“I’ve been working on a new one with Professor Roberts,” he continued to ramble. “Tested it out on him. Could use a little work but it’s pretty powerful, definitely a good first test. Wish we could have gotten it in a controlled environment, though.”

“Sam, you’re such a fucking geek,” Dean says. “Anyway we’ll be there in…” he checks his watch. “Thirty two hours.”

“Twelve-” Dad cuts in. “We’re gonna fly, Dean.”

“Dad, I’ve already got him!” Sam says.  
“Dad, he already got the thing,” Dean says at the same time. 

“Twelve hours, Sam. Dean.” Dad levels Dean a look and he finds himself shrinking a bit. He’s twenty-four but Dad will probably always have the power to shut him up. 

Sam says something but it’s muffled. Dean can’t tell if that’s due to intoxication, lack of sleep, or just the shitty cell phone.

“No arguments,” Dad says firmly. He sighs. “And Sam, try not to be too hung over.”

“No promises,” Sam groans. “Hey, dad. One more thing. My friend Ted is really, really good at stick and pokes. Should I try to get everyone to get anti-possession tats or is that overkill.”

“You’re not gonna get a good one with a stick and poke.” Dad sounds exasperated. “Just… give them some charms and go to bed. Check on your friend. We’ll probably be there before you wake up.”

“Okay,” Sam says and he sounds tired. “Bye dad, bye Dean!”

Dean smiles and hangs up on the call. He’s not thrilled at the prospect of getting on a plane. But if it’ll get him to his crazy, demon-ass-kicking little brother faster...well.

He thinks he can manage.

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling nostalgic all at once for college life and early spn (and spn in general). I figured this could be a pre-emptive fix-it before the finale. Sam in early season one could have been so happy and dammit I'm going to give that to him. This may become part of a series/multi-chapter depending how nostalgia works. (In my head, Jessica was not drunk bc she did perfectly on the test, figures out about demons, remains cool and level-headed. Eventually opens up a distillery with Sam and basically makes drinks that kill demons - think The Colt only in drinking form. You can't tell in this one but this is very much a Jessica Moore appreciation fic).


End file.
